


tobin’s always getting into trouble (and christen always worries)

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tobin has a little accident after her game. christen and co worry.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	tobin’s always getting into trouble (and christen always worries)

Christen can feel the bottom of her long warm up coat brushing against her legs as she walks down the hall towards the field. Her mind is on the game- the pressure to perform in front of her hometown, and her family. She tries to keep her thoughts calm as she walks.  
Suddenly, Christen hears the sound of cleats that aren’t her own on the linoleum floor, and she looks up. It’s Tobin, looking soft and beautiful as she walks towards her, a smile on her face, her big brown eyes wide and warm. Christen could get lost in those eyes.  
She often does.  
Something in Christen’s body scrunches up, and she feels her heart clench with love when she meets Tobin’s eyes. God, to be able to touch her right now, embrace her, but the fans are watching.  
Tobin gives them high fives as they cheer her name, her smile growing almost impossibly wider as she reaches Christen in the narrow hallway.  
“Go kill it out there,” she says with a grin.  
Christen laughs before speaking. “Only for you baby.”  
They both look back to maintain eye contact with each other for as long as they can before Christen turns to once again focus on the game ahead of her.  
Christen is just getting in game mode when she hears a deep male voice yell “Tobin!” and an immense crash that echoes through the hallway. Christen whips around in shock, her eyes seeking her brown eyed girl. She can’t find Tobin’s eyes though, and she’s running back down the hall before she can even process what she’s seeing.  
Tobin is lying motionless on the floor, her arms splayed to her sides. Her eyes are closed, and her hair is an ethereal halo around her head. There’s a staff member, the one who was supposedly carrying the heavy ladder now laying near Tobin’s motionless body, and he has one hand on her sternum and one on her leg, gently shaking her.  
Christen feels anger and possessiveness flash through her faster than she can think- angry at the man for dropping the ladder, angry at the way he’s touching Tobin, his hand too comfortable on her chest.  
She watches as he slides his hand further up her chest, his fingertips brushing her collarbones where her jersey’s been pushed to the side, and he only has time to look up before she’s pushing him away.  
“Get off of her,” Christen snarls, falling to her knees beside Tobin. “Go get help!”  
When the man hesitates, Christen yells, “now!”  
The fans have been cleared out by staff, and it’s just Christen now. She finally allows panic to take over. Her hands coast down Tobin’s sides, smoothing carefully, and then she bring her right hand to Tobin’s cheek.  
“Hey, Tobin? Tobin! Can you hear me baby? Did you hit your head? Wake up Tobin, let me see you.” Tobin does nothing but take another shallow breath, and ice cold fear works it’s way into Christen’s heart. “Baby, look at me! Look at me! Please! You’re okay, you’re going to be okay.”  
Christen smooths back Tobin’s hair, she presses down on Tobin’s sternum, runs her hands along her ribs, and she shakes her shoulders. Tobin’s head falls limply to the side.  
Christen’s crying now, her sobs interrupted with desperate pleas. “Baby you’re okay, it’s okay, just breathe, just look at me. Look at me!”  
Christen hears cleats coming down the hall and then Megan is skidding to a stop beside Tobin, immediately cupping the back of Tobin’s head and pulling her close.  
“Tobin?” Megan questions. “Can you hear me?” Megan pulls her hand away from Tobin’s head and it comes away bloody, the dark red a contrast to Megan’s pale skin. “What the fuck happened Christen?”  
Christen stutters before starting, looking down at Tobin’s pale face, her color gone, her warm, deep tan a distant memory. “I heard it happen, I didn’t see it. A staff member lost his footing in the hallway, and the ladder came down on her head. I don’t know about her neck, but she’s been unconscious since it happened.” Christen bit back a sob.  
Megan’s eyes widen before looking back down at Tobin with gentle, concerned eyes. “Okay Toby,” Megan says. “You’re going to be okay.” She looks back up at Christen. “We were all warming up and then the staff member comes sprinting out of the hallway yelling ‘I need help! Tobin Heath’s unconscious in the hallway!’ I came straight here.”  
Before Christen can say another word, they hear yelling from the hallway entrance. Lindsey and Kelley are running, and Lindsey’s pale. Kelley clutches at Tobin’s jersey and brushes a hand across her forehead before leaning down to whisper in Tobin’s ear.  
“It’s okay,” she says. “Help is coming, just hold on. You’re gonna be okay.” Lindsey grabs a hold of Tobin’s hand, and doesn’t let go.  
Medical comes quick after that, a team of men and women gently shoving the worried teammates out of the way and getting to work. One of them- a short blond women- elbows Tobin in the bread basket when trying to put a mask on her, and Tobin wakes up coughing and wheezing for air.  
Fear paints her beautiful features as she gasps, reaching blindly for help. Christen grabs her hand, and follows it as her arms get pushed above her head to open her airways. Tobin coughs, takes her first deep breath in what seems like years, and looks at Christen.  
Tobin’s eyes are full of questions, so Christen tries to answer as best as she can. “You hit your head baby, but you’re gonna be okay. The way you got woken up was scary but you’re okay. Everyone is fine.” Tobin nods, before her eyes flutter shut and her head falls to the side. Christen clutches at her face in alarm, trying to rouse her again, scared that Tobin lost consciousness again so quickly. A medical team member pulls her hand away. “It’s ok,” he says. “She’s only tired. We have her stabilized and she’s gonna be okay.”  
Christen nods, wipes the tears staining her cheeks, and then steps back. “What hospital?” she questions.  
“Mercy General!” the man call over his shoulder, and Christen watches Tobin, looking tiny on the cot much much bigger than her as she’s carried away.  
Christen turns to look back at her friends- Megan, Kelley, and Lindsey all still standing there. Megan grabs Christen’s hands first- she was always the most protective of Tobin. She wasn’t the only one though. Something about the small, lanky, big hearted forward with an even bigger smile gave everyone an urge to protect.  
Even younger players, like Lindsey, looked out for her.  
Megan clutches her hands harder. “Is she going to be okay, Christen?” When Christen doesn’t respond, lost in thought, Megan clutches harder. “Christen! is Tobin okay?”  
Christen finally gasps and looks at her. “She’ll be okay. She’ll be okay.” she sobs. “I was so scared, Megan. She wasn’t waking up, and she wasn’t moving, and the man was touching her, and I was angry and scared and she wasn’t moving, Megan.”  
Megan, who had pulled her into a tight hug, suddenly held her at arms length. “What do you mean ‘the man was touching her?’”  
Kelley steps towards behind Megan, her face set in anger, listening. Christen looks at both of them. “The staff member, before I got to her. He had one hand sliding across her chest and another high up on her thigh. He was just touching her like that, in a way I know she would hate, and she was unconscious! She couldn’t do anything!”  
Uncontrolled anger flashed across Megan’s face, and Lindsey steps forward before speaking. “I can’t fucking believe that piece of shit, feeling her up when she’s bleeding out of her fucking head!”  
Christen finally comes to her senses, thinking about Tobin waking up alone in a hospital room, big brown eyes scared and confused. She takes a deep breath and looks at her friends. “We’ll deal with him later guys. Right now, we have a hospital to get to.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment suggestions for new fics!


End file.
